Buddee's Network Gear
Your here: Home / WiFi / Network Gear / Buddee's Network Gear __TOC__ =Wifi Adapters= *Linksys WUSB600N *Netgear WNDA3100 v1.0 * Zonet ZEW2546 The zonet adapter is very nice, although, because of its design, has a tendency to warm up a bit, but i have run this little adapter on a 2 day torrenting spree and it never showed any performance degrade, for an adapter on the go, i highly recommend this, and its fairly priced, about $20 on newegg. It also has a Realtek 8191SU chipset, which from what i have read, is a 1 Transmit 2 Receive. It is a very small adapter, so for when i go to friends or just out and about, i carry one of these with me. Premiertek generic RTL8191SU Single Band (2.4Ghz) b/g/n USB wireless adapter 1T2R Now this is a beast, i surfed ebay and found these for cheap bid ($12.00) and i said why not... I could not have been happier. It uses the same chipset as the zonet (RTL8191SU) but has an added 5dBi external antenna included as well. This makes a big difference in range! I have a pretty big house (3 story) and i used to have a router setup as a repeater bridge on every floor due to the fact that signal degradation was high in my house caused by interference (different factors such as thick walls, lots of bricks, electronic interference etc) so i wanted to have good wireless on every floor, with 2 wireless routers signal was great up untill i got down in what i call "The Pit". Once down in the pit (3rd floor underground) signal could only reach 3 bars, it was stable and usable, but i of course wanted better. So i setup another router in the pit, and waalaa, wireless was at 5 bar signal. With these adapters (yes i have since bought 2 more) i can use 2 routers and get 5 bars no matter where i am in the house, it even covers outside pretty good, also not uncertain that i could just use 1 router now and get same results. So yes, by now you can guess, i highly recommend these! Premiertek generic RTL8192 Single Band (2.4Ghz) b/g/n USB wireless adapter 2T2R I have not yet received this... but await its arrival. This is supposed to be a 2T2R monster! So for N wireless, it should rock. I was inspired to order one of these after testing the RTL8191 chipset of the zonet and generic adapters. So far, the realtek chips have outperformed all the other chipsets i have for wireless adapters. EnGenius EUB9801 Dual Band (2.4/5Ghz) a/b/g/n USB wireless adapter This will be next for testing, i would like to find a better 5Ghz solution than the 2 i already have. =Wifi Routers= =Wifi Antennas= This is some of the wifi antennas I have used Buddee 13:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Alfa 7dBi Panel Antenna *Alfa 5dBi Omni-Directional *Homebrew Cantenna *Homebrew Biquad Category: English Documentation Category:WiFi Adapters Category:Wifi Routers Category:Wifi Antennas